


«Голос Брайтона» (отрывок)

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: У детектива Ричарда проблемы с работой, семьёй и всем, с чем вообще у человека могут быть проблемы. Наивно полагать, что спонтанный отпуск хоть что-то решит, верно?
Series: Works 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	«Голос Брайтона» (отрывок)

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №26 ориджинал

Утро было унылым и серым. Невыносимо хотелось спать даже после восьми часов отключки под анестезией, особенно потому, что даже пошевелиться было весьма тяжело. Тело было словно налито свинцом, отказывалось слушаться и болело где-то в районе груди, где сейчас должен заживать шов. Наверное, он и заживает. И шрам наверняка просто ужасный, разве что добавляет ему ужасающей брутальности. Да уж, а что ещё ему, копу, нужно-то для полного счастья? Будем честны, для полного счастья ему нужно было ещё очень много вещей, но для них время ещё не наступило. Скорее нам нужно просто знать, что детектив Ричард Рондшталь очнулся после изнурительной операции в полном одиночестве. Он просыпался в одиночестве каждое утро, и после снотворного чувствовал себя точно так же, как и сейчас (хоть и без боли в груди), так что в данной ситуации не было абсолютно ничего примечательного. Кроме его попадания в больницу, конечно, хотя для копа в них тоже не было ничего примечательного. Ну погнался ты за карманником, ну упал неудачно на кучу переломанных ящиков. До свадьбы заживёт, подбодрят его сослуживцы, а пока вот тебе куча бумаг, раз ты понятия не имеешь, чем заняться. А так и будет, можно не сомневаться. Удивительно, если ему не подсунут бюрократию даже когда он отлёживается в больнице. Никакого отдыха от них, черти, хотя ты сам на это подписался, засиживаясь на работе по сто пятьдесят часов в неделю. Зарекомендовал себя – отрабатывай, нечего ныть.

Внутреннее чутьё подсказывает, что скоро должна прийти Вики, разве что общаться с ней будет проблематичнее обычного, когда у тебя руки не шевелятся, а телефон вообще неизвестно где. Ну ладно, хоть полюбоваться на живого человека можно будет. В полной мере живого, радостного и позитивного, который найдёт плюсы в любой ситуации. Лежишь в больнице? Отдохнёшь и прочитаешь все те книги, которые я тебе советовала! Сломал два ребра? Срастающиеся кости, между прочим, всегда прочнее старых. Иногда Ричард просто не понимал, откуда в абсолютно взрослом человеке, который каждый рабочий день копается в трупах, столько оптимизма. Иногда от него начинало тошнить, но потом ты понимал, что Вики была тем человеком, который тебе и нужен был в этой ситуации. Впервые он увидел её в год, принёсший ему слишком много несчастий, чтобы его забыть. Она научила его, как лучше справиться с потерей, как забыться в работе и как наслаждаться тем, что у тебя ещё осталось. В конце концов, в тот год у него никого, кроме неё, не осталось. Самым поразительным фактом для него оставался не столько её бесконечная доброжелательность, а то, что она сохранила это всё, потеряв способность слышать и говорить. Ричард никогда бы не подумал, что это действительно возможно, если бы не увидел этого человека наяву. Он, ещё целый (не морально, но всё же), никак не мог заставить себя хотя бы начать думать о хорошем по утрам, а эта хрупкая девушка каждый день сталкивается со смертью и живёт в оглушающей тишине, но всё ещё улыбается и напоминает ему сбрить наконец уродскую щетину.

Как-то раз она ему прямо сказала (ну как сказала, написала в личном чате), что его щетина так и кричит «девушка, не видите, я вдовец и устал от жизни, только попробуйте ко мне подойти!». Возможно, так и есть, но вот он сам от своих щёк и подбородка не замечал никаких подозрительных звуков, да и не особо горел желанием заводить новые отношения через два года после смерти дочери. Конечно, пора бы уже оправиться и прекратить засыпать только под снотворным, предварительно прогревая всю постель несколькими грелками. Ну глупо же, Ричард, какая тупость! Тебе же надоело ужинать в одиночестве дома только если повезёт, а если не особо – китайской лапшой из коробки прямо в офисе. Пора бы уже просто образумиться и прекратить валять дурака. Правда, для этого придётся сначала оправиться после операции, а потом уже снова рваться в бой на личном фронте. Если его, конечно, не заменит фронт рабочий, а то он вполне способен на такую подлость. Замутишь с красивой офицеркой Элизабет, и твоя квартира уже превращается в точно такой же кабинет, как и на работе, и вы уже не столько любите друг друга, сколько вместе любите свою работу. Звучит крайне извращённо, если быть честным, так что стоило бы воздержаться от служебных романов.

Именно в паре с этим потоком мыслей детектив Ричард Рондшталь провёл первые два часа бесполезного пролеживания кушетки. Всё ещё хотелось спать, но уже не так сильно (это состояние люди обычно называют «ну потерпеть можно для приличия»). Под боком пищала целая куча медицинских приборов, о которых Рич не имел даже смутного представления, хотя знал, что вот эта вот зелёная колеблющаяся линия, оказывается, его пульс. Вполне себе нормальный, вроде как. Можно быть спокойным за свою жизнь. Наверное. Чувствуя, как от взгляда на ещё несколько приборов, которые он точно помнит, но всё ещё понятия не имеет, зачем они нужны, в груди сворачивается неприятный склизкий ком смутных воспоминаний, мужчина стремится отвести взгляд куда-то в сторону. Ещё не хватало флешбэков и панических атак на больничной койке, этого добра и дома хватает. Особенно хватает, когда раз в неделю на работе тебе размеренно напоминают, что твоё место здесь крайне хлипкое с твоим ужасным ПТСР. Не дай бог тебя ещё перед подозреваемым скрутит на допросе. И плевать, что ты уже несколько лет один из лучших работников и вкалываешь без выходных и иногда с перерывами на обед. Всем плевать.

Вовремя его из этих не самых радужных мыслей выхватывает женская миниатюрная рука, осторожно сжимающая его широкую сухую ладонь. Вики садится на край кровати и немного смущённо улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас поговорить они не смогут. Она встрёпана и не выглядит особо выспавшейся, но всё равно улыбается, как всегда, и это хоть как-то обнадёживает. Её улыбка всегда обнадёживает. Есть в ней что-то такое, искренне человеческое и нежное, ласковое по-матерински. Она уж точно всегда поможет и не даст пасть духом. Без зазрения совести Вики отпускает его руку, чтобы откинуть одеяло с груди и заглянуть под больничную рубашку. Он бы с радостью возмутился и брыкнулся бы хотя бы для приличия, но шевелиться всё ещё было довольно проблематично. Да и не очень-то и хотелось, пусть посмотрит на его прекрасную форму, пусть и просто проверяет состояние ран и швов. А всё же этот придурок его пырнул. Найти бы его и засудить за тяжкие телесные сотруднику при исполнении, хоть компенсация наскребётся. «Спасибо» – неслышно хрипит Ричард, осторожно проводя едва слушающимися пальцами по чужой ладони, немного мокрой после латексных перчаток. Хорошо, когда рядом есть хоть одно живое понимающее существо. Жить уже становится капельку легче.

Вики берёт в руки телефон. Начинается самое интересное – разговор глухонемого с немым и практически недвижимым. Обычно они просто переписывались, но сейчас придётся пытаться изобразить мимикой (тоже не такой уж и превосходной) то, что нужно сказать. Но, кажется, новости от Вики не требуют толкового ответа. Когда она долго печатает, это значит, что она должна просто сообщить что-то крайне необходимое и не требует никакой реакции, кроме условного обозначения понимания. Через великолепную заметку из пятисот слов она рассказывает, что ему придётся лежать в больнице ещё две недели, что он временно отстранён от работы и что после выписки отправляется в Брайтон, охранять порядок в более тихом городке и параллельно отдыхать и устраивать личную жизнь. Откуда у неё вся эта информация – узнавать не хотелось, да и факт отпуска обосновывать ничем не хотелось. Окей, так бы и сказали, мол, Ричи, солнышко, лапочка, ты нас достал и едешь на море, чтобы мы всем отделом от тебя отдохнули. Ищешь тайны непонятно где, висишь на доске почёта так, словно твою фотографию туда приклеили, работаешь как проклятый, что нам даже стыдно уходить домой, когда ты пишешь отчёты за пакетом из суши-бара. Поезжай-ка далеко-далеко, найди себе там жену, чтобы хоть она тебя от работы отвлекала. Можно было ограничиться этим и оставить его выздоравливать спокойно, но нет, теперь ему покоя не даёт это тупое лицемерие.

Вики сжимает его руку немного крепче и обнадеживающе улыбается. Это же просто отпуск, всем нужен отпуск. Особенно тебе. Просто отдохни и развейся, повеселись, сбрей щетину не потому, что в зале суда будешь выглядеть непрезентабельно, а потому, что целоваться будет неудобно. Дерзай, хватит держаться за прошлое. Смотри в будущее. Наверное, именно это она и хотела бы ему сказать, если бы могла, и очень жалеет, что не может, как и множество других вещей. С двойным сердечком после простенького «поправляйся, я ещё зайду» она поднимается и поправляет немного помятый халат. Кто бы говорил, Вики, трудоголик трудоголика издалека замечает. Тебе бы тоже в отпуск, а не с больными детективами сидеть.

Девушка вздыхает и выходит из палаты, оставляя Ричарда в полном одиночестве. Что ж, к этому ему уже не привыкать. Ричард снова кидает взгляд на приборы и глухо усмехается. Пищат. С периодичностью пищат, вот и слава врачам. А вот с Джулией они не справились. И рядом тогда была только Вики, когда весь этот схрон разнообразного оборудования запищал на разные голоса после недели комы. Он снова бежит от паники, закрывая глаза и поворачивая голову к стене. Красивая стена. Капельки краски на ней расплываются, перемешиваются, веки наконец тяжелеют.

Впервые за несколько месяцев сон приходит к нему сам.

Двери открываются неприятно шумно, вырывая Ричарда из не такого уж и сладкого сна в автобусе. Вместо того, чтобы отлежаться несколько дней на кровати в заслуженном отпуске, он уже в день выписки тащится на автобусе на окраины, предварительно обшарив все заначки и купив не самый дешёвый букет белых лилий. Разговор с начальством был не самым приятным, но вердикт оказался строг и неоспорим – его переводят в одно из самых спокойных отделений полиции, чтобы он не сошёл с ума (хотя куда уж ещё) без работы, но и отдохнул нормально. Будто бы он собрался отдыхать, очень смешная шутка, вы просто хотите проверить, что его фотка ещё к доске почёта не приклеилась. Фотка, где он ещё с отросшими по-уродски волосами, счастливый и радостный. Вроде, на тот момент Рози было два годика, и она уже даже могла говорить нечто чрезвычайно осмысленное для ребёнка её возраста. Тут не соврать – Ричард был совершенно очарован и по уши потонул в домашних заботах. Особенно – в заботе о дочке. Даже после смерти жены он продолжал холить и лелеять её ребёнка, пообещав себе самому, что если с ней случится хоть что-то, то он будет готов убить сначала виновника, потом себя. Он честно пытался, но провалился. Надломленная ветка над двумя могилами – тому свидетель.

Нужно было позаботиться о них перед тем, как уехать. Сменить цветы, подмести, почистить почерневшие серебряные буквы на тёмном граните, барельеф с лицом Джулии. Иногда ему казалось, что он сделал совсем не столько, сколько было нужно. Нужно было больше, а он сделал ничтожно мало. Мог убедить её поехать в больницу раньше. Мог не уезжать в командировку во время праздников. Мог, в конце концов, не полагаться на Лилию, у которой, конечно, была уйма забот помимо его ребёнка. Ты же мог, Ричард. Но не сделал, и сам виноват. Теперь сам мучайся с этим ужасом до конца своей жизни. Ты же не можешь позволить себе умереть, так? Невообразимая роскошь, которой ты недостоин. Даже на смерть право ты должен заслужить, а ты ещё ничего такого не сделал, чтобы отойти наконец на покой. Всем плевать на ежемесячные пожертвования, на то, что ты почти каждую неделю ездишь сюда, меряешь поросший травой квадратик земли шагами, плачешь, молишься, страдаешь, упрашиваешь забрать тебя наконец туда же. Просто увидеть их хотя бы ещё раз, это ведь то, чего ты хочешь, правда? Увидеть, прикоснуться, поговорить. Снова гулять в парке по воскресеньям, а не убиваться на работе круглые сутки семь дней в неделю. Хочешь, но не можешь. Терпи теперь. Мучайся. Заслужил.

Вылет уже на следующее утро – начальство настояло на самолёте, хотя до Брайтона легко можно было бы доехать на машине. Видимо, они не забыли, как его трясло на сдаче права на водительскую лицензию, а выделять персонального водителя какому-то там копу было слишком накладно. Вот и лети теперь на самолёте, как бы ты их не ненавидел. Всем плевать. Сказали самолёт – значит самолёт, и не смей им слово поперёк сказать. Ужасные люди. Хотя, они же заботятся, вдруг ты разобьёшься на трассе? Так что это даже милосердно. Весь багаж детектива – маленький чемоданчик, вызывает недоумение, учитывая, что обратные билеты он ещё не брал. Срок неограниченный, а в багаже разве что пара костюмов с общим пиджаком, несколько футболок и смена белья. Удивительный человек, цыкают туристы с огромными чемоданами, которые едут прохлаждаться у прохладных вод Ла-Манша. Удивительный человек особо не нравится этим туристам – уж слишком подозрительным он кажется. Федерал, наверное. Под прикрытием. С усталым взглядом, но железной осанкой. Военный, видимо. И обязательно с тяжёлым, трагическим прошлым! Иначе неинтересно.

Новоиспечённый бывший военный-федерал с тяжёлым прошлым пытался как можно вежливее отвязаться от стайки крайне заинтересованных в его компании девиц, забивая в их телефоны совершенно чужой номер, не имевший к нему совершенно никакого отношения. Ну выпадет кому-то такое счастье – даже выбрать из этих счастий можно свободно. Красота, да и только, но вот Ричарду эта красота совсем не сдалась. У него и своих проблем по горло, а тут ещё и подсовывают каких-то наштукаренных туристок, которым лишь бы валяться на пляже. И не только валяться, конечно, но смысл вполне ясен, и детектива этот смысл совсем не интересовал. Ему вполне хватило итогового количества женщин в его жизни, больше тянуть он совсем не хотел. Наобщался с прекрасным полом, нужен перерыв. Лет эдак пять перерыв, как оклематься за меньшее время, он совсем не понимал. Как не прослыть за это время геем или ханжой – тоже не особо. От не самых радужных мыслей его отвлекло смс от Вики (смс от первого в важных номера сложно не заметить), которое сделало пребывание вместе с кучей людей на борту самолёта капельку менее ужасным. Иначе и не скажешь, сообщение о том, что тебе нашли нового психотерапевта прямо там, где ты работаешь, делает что угодно капельку менее ужасным. Учитывая, что она подкрепила это документами специалиста, который, кажется, вполне себе компетентный и даже не подозрительный (если не учитывать имени – Каин, это, вроде, что-то из библии, кто так ребёнка назовёт?), Ричард действительно вздохнул с облегчением. Врача он подыскивал себе давно.

С такими мыслями даже новость о задержке багажа показалась не такой уж и трагичной. Ну поживёт он пару дней на гостиничном, поносит пару дней одну и ту же одежду – ничего страшного не случится, особенно потому, что он всё же не собирался особо высовываться в люди хотя бы первые пару дней. От людей уже тошнило, нужен отдых – хотя бы чуть-чуть, самую малость передохнуть от суеты, а потом снова можно нырнуть в работу с головой. Даже есть надежда на то, что на новом рабочем месте есть кофе-машина, а больше ему ничего и не нужно. Разве что какая-то пища для ума, хотя бы немного, совсем чуть-чуть о чём-то поразмышлять. Это найти, пожалуй, можно всегда. Наверное. Не факт, конечно. Совсем нет. В этом Ричард убедился ещё когда вышел из здания аэропорта. Обычный пляжный туристический городок. Максимум, кто-то толкнёт наркоту, да и то, навряд ли его на этом остановят. Эдакое сотрудничество простого народа и полиции – первым больше свободы, вторым меньше работы. Идиллия, в которой хаос творит лишь ветер, который нещадно треплет чужие каштановые пряди, да вероломная неопрятная-холостяцкая-щетина, которую он так и не удосужился сбрить.

Хозяйкой гостиницы оказалась приятная молодая женщина, выдавшая ему ключ от комнаты, разъяснившая, где и что лежит, и заботливо пообещавшая погладить с утра его пиджак. Как же великодушно с её стороны. Лучше бы душу погладила, разгладила там все складки, склеила все трещины, потом любуйся сколько хочешь своей работой, начерта мне пиджак-то гладить, он всё ещё вполне себе неплох. Накрахмаленные до хруста (кто-то всё ещё крахмалит постельное бельё?) простыни немного кололи кожу под задравшейся рубашкой, но, в общем и целом, всё было вполне неплохо. Уютно. Не совсем по-домашнему, но достаточно миленько, чтобы считаться временным пристанищем. Нашлась даже бутылка воды, к слову, очень даже кстати – телефон тонко запищал, уведомляя о времени заботы о ментальном здоровье. Прозак сам себя не выпьет, Ричи, сделай это хоть раз не на пьяную голову и не заработай интоксикацию, ты же можешь. Полюби свой организм наконец, он же заботится о тебе, дубина ты стоеросовая.

В ванной его встречает прислонённое к стене зеркало в полный рост, от которого он испуганно шарахается от неожиданности. Кто ж так делает, людей пугает? Осознав, что это всего лишь его отражение, Рондшталь подошёл ближе. Вроде даже не страшно. Навряд ли в отражавшемся в зеркале мужчине около тридцати, между прочим, довольно привлекательном, если бы не общее впечатление ужасно уставшего от жизни человека, можно было бы найти, чего пугаться. Разве что того, что он внезапно решит сожрать ваш мозг, потому что круги под глазами были крайне схожи с трупными. Вики даже приглашала его попугать новичков иногда в ночные дежурства. Получалось, конечно, отменно, но почему-то социализироваться не помогало. Интересно, почему, чёрт возьми. Всё же, стоит побриться. Выпрошенная у хозяйки опасная бритва оказалась настолько тупой, что навряд ли разрезала бы даже кусок подтаявшего масла, так что вместо бритья Ричард получил великолепную возможность поелозить железкой по своим щекам. Великолепная возможность, ничего не скажешь, лучше и не выдастся никогда в жизни.

После не особо удачного бриться, хотелось потерпеть удачу хоть в чём-то. Как жаль, что ему в казино нельзя не только по работе, но и по моральным принципам. Вот там вот удача наконец вышла бы из отпуска впервые за несколько лет, разгулялась бы на раздолье, ускакала бы куда-нибудь снова. Права была Вики – в таком виде он даже удачу отпугивает, что там до обычных привередливых женщин, которым есть дело не только до внешности, но и до богатого внутреннего мира и материального состояния, которым Ричард похвастаться особо не мог. Ужасно, просто ужасно. Да и зачем ему снова жениться? Будто бы конкретно ему это больше всех на свете необходимо. У него есть работа, достаточно любимая, между прочим. Хоть с работой и не поспишь, но имела она его просто отменно, круглосуточно, каждую секунду его жизни. Капризная дама, ничего не скажешь. И требовательная безумно, ничем её не пронять.

От Вики приходит новое сообщение уже тогда, когда Ричард выбирает в магазине бритву – максимально дешёвую и минимально тупую, потому что затачивать он её не имел никакого желания. Она уведомляла, что его первый визит к психиатру назначен уже сегодня, и не просто уже сегодня, а уже сегодня через ровно два часа по конкретному адресу. Время на покупку бритвы и прочих гигиенических средств весьма сократилось, но вышел он из магазина всё же уже вооруженный оружием будущей красоты своего уставшего лица. А вот с мешками можно будет разобраться попозже.

Ровно в семь часов вечера он переступил порог реабилитационного центра в попытках найти нужный кабинет. Ровно в семь часов вечера он понял, что жизнь меняется, и меняется даже к лучшему.


End file.
